


何曾共 30

by A600092



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A600092/pseuds/A600092





	何曾共 30

三十

这一晚院中树影寂寂，月色如洗，又有隐约啜水声响，断断续续自厢房后窗处漏了出来。那厢房门窗紧闭，里头幽幽烛火，照着苏远芳裸身偃伏榻边，两条长腿岔开了跪在地上，被永敬一手环着腰，漫不尽心地拨弄左乳，一手在双股处轻轻揉搓。

他先前邻桌而坐，吸进的和合香远比永敬为多，这时全身燥热，呼吸散乱，睁着眼也只见烛火忽远忽近，似兰似麝的香气在鼻端萦绕不去。那送进私处的油膏被体热捂得化了，再叫手指在外头一揉，眼看就要沿着腿根淌下来。他想合拢双腿，却被永敬卡在膝间动弹不得，又听对方在耳边轻笑，“可是等得急了？”

苏远芳明知自己一出声就是难堪的呻吟，也不敢说话，只抖着手想挡开永敬，手伸到半途已被捞住，交缠着十指牵到胸口，覆着乳珠不住揉捏。

永敬将远芳双腿又分开了些，腰腹顶着他上下蹭动。他衣服穿得好好的，隔着布料都觉出苏远芳肌肤热烫，全身不住打颤，越发又送了两指油膏进去，低声问道，“怎地不说话？”那油膏中也带了催情之物，在体内遇热即化，丝丝缕缕渗进肉壁，将那里浸润得濡湿软滑，遇着手指进时便黏腻地缠绞上来，待手指往外抽时又放得万分不舍，一吸一含，啜出阵阵淫声。

苏远芳竭力绷紧了肌肉也止不住这些淋漓汁水被手指一带，沿着腿根蜿蜒流下，终于忍耐不住，挣扎着开口说了句什么。

永敬俯身道，“你说什么，”

苏远芳颤声道，“你……啊……熄了，熄了蜡烛……”

永敬一笑，抬身离他远了些。苏远芳只道他要去吹熄蜡烛，不想永敬不放开他，也不将蜡烛吹灭，只把手掌沿着他脊线温柔摩挲，柔声道，“喜烛助兴，熄了它作甚？”，一边将他赤身裸体，全身颤抖的羞窘之态尽收眼底，直到看得够了，才褪了裤子，说了声“你且松动些个”，便扶住鼓胀灼热的物事慢慢肏了进去。他对这身子极是熟稔，顶进去些便停一停，又抽出少许，再入得更深些，这般入两分收一分，不出片刻，远芳身上已是一阵紧一阵松，只能勉力压抑着喉间呻吟。

永敬一直抵进了八九分时方停住不动，只觉肉和肉间严丝密缝，烫贴无比，自己那物被层层肉壁不住挤压碾磨，舒服得利害。他深知苏远芳脾性，伸手去探对方口唇，果然摸到他已咬紧了被褥，便小心翼翼地将织物从他口中一点点抽出，又把手上沾的油膏汁水抹到他唇上，轻声笑道，“你又不说话，又不叫我看你。你还有什么事，是我听不得，见不得的？”他一边问，一边又屈着手指抵在苏远芳齿间，觉出对方唇齿微微打战，却始终没发出声音。

永敬揽着苏远芳的腰，依着惯常的快慢抽送了几下，候着那肢体渐渐随之起伏时，蓦然小臂收紧在他腹上重重一摁，腰上使力，“啪”一声皮肉相击，那肉茎已尽根而入。苏远芳猝不及防，终于呜咽出声。这时两人前胸后背贴得没一丝缝隙，永敬又紧着做了几十回合，将穴里的软肉抽得肿了起来，越发灼热湿软。他见苏远芳腰腹酸软，双腿哆嗦得几乎跪不住了，便双臂抱着他的腰，使力又撞了十来下，最后一次紧紧抵着双臀，将一注阳精尽数泄在肉穴深处。

永敬抽身退出前先去苏远芳身前摸了摸，只觉手上黏滑，想是他不知何时已被肏射了出来，只是自己还未必知道。他歇息片刻，抱着人又转到榻上，见他喘息急促，脸颊上红潮未退，心知这春药效用绵长，一次泄身后非但欲念未消，怕是还越发激起了情潮。他在苏远芳湿漉漉的脸上唇上厮磨亲吻了片刻，抽了靠枕垫在他腰下，又将他双腿曲起推向胸前，自己跪在身前，抵着湿润的穴口，不疾不徐压了进去。他这时有了余暇，顶进抽出都是着意温存，又在苏远芳耳侧颈旁，乳首腰间着意抚弄。

苏远芳被永敬钉住了要害，又在各处煽风点火，辗转扭动中双腿在永敬腰后越绞越紧，挺身不住向上迎合。若换了平时，这自是颠鸾倒凤，同赴鱼水的佳期，此刻永敬见他急切，却反慢了下来，只停在那里忍而不发。苏远芳神思迷离，下身酥麻中蒸出层层快意，偏又到不了妙处。只是永敬在这关头不动，他又身居人下，哪怕竭尽了全力奉迎也是徒劳无功。

永敬眼中见的是苏远芳双颊酡红，辗转求欢的情态，肉茎又被裹在柔腻软滑的穴肉中，似有无数小嘴不住吸吮，额上的汗水也一滴滴落了下来。他前后挺着腰缓缓蹭动，却仍是隐忍不发，半是诱哄半是蛊惑地轻声道，“远芳，你要什么？”

苏远芳身体绷成弯弓相似，只觉永敬一动，那见不得人处的酸痒便被轻轻揉开，漾出一丝叫人心神俱醉的甜美。只是这绝妙滋味稍纵即逝，任凭他双腿收拢腰肢摆动，后穴乞求般张翕开合，费尽千般力气，也再难触及半分。他用尽全身力气在这般情欲煎熬中守住一线清明，只断断续续叫着“永敬”，更说不出第三个字来。

永敬等了许久也未等到一声求恳，也不禁有些失望，眼看苏远芳挣扎了半天，力气用尽，双腿盘不住地往下掉，才伸手捞着他膝弯，挺身肏了进去。苏远芳适才想要时求之不得，眼下每一记都被撞到要紧处，却再没了力气迎合。他的身子跟着永敬的动作不住耸动，到了激烈处时，手指连床单也抓不拢，只余双脚在榻上一下下蹭着，将床褥踢得皱成一团，方才是不愿求饶，这时却只能仰着脖颈急喘呻吟，连一个字都说不出了。这般又似交欢又似折磨地挨过了一炷香时分，永敬才尽兴射在里头。

苏远芳腹上全是精水汗液，身下褥子也已湿了几层，淫水油膏仍不断自后穴一点点流出。只是此刻他全身酸软，连腿都并不拢，眼前尽是白晃晃的虚像，自然也顾不上那些羞耻，昏沉中只觉有人抽去了腰下枕垫，又轻柔地将他黏在颊边额上的头发一一理顺。他虚阖双眼，任人摆布，只愿就此一睡不醒，似梦似醒间却听耳畔有人低声细语，“远芳，你深通药理，当知和合香是助兴之物，虽能催情，却不是叫人动弹不得的迷药。你刚才是走不了呢，还是不忍舍我而去？”

苏远芳听了这话，既答不上来，也没力气开口，朦胧中听着永敬语声轻缓，不知是幻是真。

“这十年来你事事以我为先，我再怎么对你，你都不曾有一句怨言。我从前贪心不足，虽然心中欢喜，也会患得患失，不知你是单只为了我，还是为了报当日的恩情。后来时日长久，我也想明白了，只要你一直这般待我，我又何须细究其中缘故，我知道这些年你对我是旧恩难报，又要用尽心思保住那些族人，其中必有两难之处。你们是同根同源，同气连枝，我自然是万万及不上的。只是当初你我定下誓约，我答允过你的事一刻不曾或忘，你对我说那些话，如今可还记得？”

苏远芳听到此处，忽然眼前一暗。原来桌上蜡烛烧到尽头，烛焰吐红，竟自熄了。一片漆黑中只听永敬字字幽微清晰，和他心中所念重合在了一起。

“你那时说道……今生今世，永不相负。”


End file.
